


Drabble Collection

by starsofyoursoul (Apothecary_Rose)



Series: TMNT Tumblr Posts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothecary_Rose/pseuds/starsofyoursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, Karai?"<br/>“This. I just want this.”<br/>-<br/>A collection of random TMNT Drabbles based on tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You came back. (Splinter&Leo)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my friends & I send each other prompts on tumblr so I thought I'd make a collection for some of the shorter ones here. As per usual they are not beta-d and are usually straight from the post. I hope you enjoy them! Feedback is appreciated.

Their faces are covered in bruises. Raphael is limping and his arm is around Michelangelo’s shoulder, who has a deep gash that runs all the way down his upper arm. Donatello already has the first aid kit out, his hands shaking as he tries to stem the bleeding, despite the fact that he looks like he can barely stand himself. Leonardo is on Michelangelo’s other side and gently eases him down into the beanbag chair. 

When he makes eye contact with Master Splinter his eyes are impossibly tired. His shoulders are slumped in defeat and he when he turns his face away, his father can sense the shame he is trying to hide. 

After they have all been looked after, wounds cleaned and bound, Splinter makes them his special calming tea. They each accept with exhausted thank yous and small but fond smiles. Leonardo however does not make eye contact with him. When Splinter gently tilts his chin up, he is surprised to find tears in his son’s eyes. 

“Leonardo,” he says gently. “What is wrong?” 

“I -” He glances down for a moment, to collect himself as his voice cracks. “I’m sorry, Sensei.” 

“What for, my son?” 

“We -  _I_ failed. Tonight -” 

“Leonardo.” 

His son looks up at him, eyes wet and full of guilt. Splinter gently cups his cheek. 

“You came back. All of you, safe and mostly whole. That is all I ask, my son.” 


	2. Dialogue (Little Bros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time. Just dialogue.

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

“What, Leo’s obsession with bad one-liners?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s starting to get out of hand.”

“Dude, trust me. I have been trying.”


	3. I just want this. (Karai & Bros)

“What do you want, Karai?”

She thinks of Leonardo’s outstretched hand, reaching towards her: on a rooftop, in a warehouse, on a dock by the river. Of his bright grin after an accidental twenty some episode marathon because  _“You mean you’ve never seen Space Heroes? Ever?”_  Of his fierceness in the dojo, the determined set to his mouth and the small glint in his eye. Of his content smile as he surveys the lair, his eyes counting each family member (including her) and he breathes in, whole and warm.

She thinks of Raphael’s sarcastic quips, the underlying fondness in his tone. Of the light bump of his shoulders against hers whenever he sits next to her at breakfast. Of his earnest tone late one night in the dojo,  _“I’m sorry you never got to meet her but I think she’d be proud of you.”_ Of rooftop races at night because sometimes they just needed to taste the crispness of air. Of the small quirk in his lips sometimes when he looks at her, when he thinks she doesn’t notice, as though he’s just happy to see her there.

She thinks of Donatello’s stern face when he patches up an injury of hers, the way he sets his jaw, an attempt to look disappointed but only manages to look worried. Of the way his hand brushed against her arm, the sincerity in his soft tone,  _“It was no trouble. You’re family, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”_ Of his tired smile in the morning when she sets a mug of coffee in front him. Of the breath he lets out whenever he runs a check-up and she’s still healthy. Of the way he laughs at her wit, light and genuine and full of a warmth she never expected but makes her smile in return.

She thinks of Michelangelo’s bright, honest smile he gives her every morning. Of his insistence on family movie nights, during which he makes an extra bowl of popcorn because she likes hers without butter. Of the way he beamed, his hand burnt and flour all over his face, on her third night back in the lair because he had baked her favorite dessert. Of his gentle understanding, his patience and steadfast support, a hand over hers,  _“It’s okay if you miss him.”_ Of his arms around her waist, soft but secure, and the depth of affection that she didn’t even know she was capable of feeling. Of the way he calls her  _sister_ , with such warmth, such love, as though that title had always been  _hers_.

She curls her fingers into fists and glances at their faces behind her. When she turns back to face the angry stare on the man she once thought she knew, she smiles. She stretches out her arm to gesture back at her family behind her and says,

“This. I just want this.”

Shredder opens his mouth but there’s the shout of “Mikey!” and they’re gone in a puff of purple smoke.

When they’re back in the lair, all injuries patched, Raph picks the movie while Donnie builds a blanket nest and Mikey makes the popcorn. Leo smiles, so full of affection he might burst. She laughs, softly, and says with a happiness she hasn’t felt in a long while, “It feels good to be home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Karai feelings, especially in relation to these precious boys.


End file.
